The present invention relates to a locking mechanism and closure assembly, and more particularly relates to a locking mechanism and closure assembly having a latch member rotatably mounted within a housing selectively secured in position by a control member.
Numerous types of closure assemblies are known for securing doors, lids, or covers and allowing them to be reopened. These closure assemblies typically include some sort of a locking mechanism that connects a door with a frame on which the door is mounted, for example, a chassis of a truck or a tool box. These closure assemblies also typically include some sort of a handle mechanism for opening the locking mechanism. Common handle mechanisms include paddle locks, D-rings, and T-bars. The handle mechanism and locking mechanism are somehow connected so that operation of the handle opens the locking mechanism. Typically, the handle and locking mechanisms are mounted on the door opposite a striker bar or some other similar part extending from the frame. Often locking mechanisms are self-closing, so that when the door is closed, the locking mechanism engages the striker to secure the door. Some handle mechanisms include a key-operated lock that disables the handle or locking mechanism to prevent unauthorized or unintended opening of the door.
Various designs of locking mechanisms exist, including so-called rotary locks. Some currently available rotary locks include a latch member rotationally mounted for receiving a striker pin in a recess within the latch. The latch is held in place by a second rotationally-mounted member, which is mounted so as to rotate about a parallel axis to that of the latch and in the same plane as the latch. The latch is spring loaded to move toward an open position, and the second member is spring-loaded to hold the latch from moving toward the open position. The second member is actuated either by direct connection to a handle mechanism, or by an actuating rotating member directly connected to a handle mechanism. These types of lock mechanisms have several drawbacks.
For example, much of the outer casing of conventional locking mechanisms is open, due at least in part to the rotational nature of the second and actuating members. Therefore, the inner workings of the device are liable to become fouled by dirt or moisture which could cause poor operation or rusting, possibly leading to failure. If the spring biasing the latch were to fail, opening the latch could be difficult or impossible, especially if the door is heavy.
Further, the shapes of the recesses of conventional art latches are such that, when in an intermediate position between a fully opened and a fully closed position, they do not securely hold the striker, meaning that the door can then be free to open, which can be dangerous. Also, due to the design of conventional latches and their recesses, the latches do not always securely guide the striker into their recesses, leading to difficulty closing the door or possible damage to the door, locking mechanism, or closure assembly due to jarring while closing.
Also, in conventional locking mechanisms, especially those with direct connection between the second member and the handle mechanism, closing the door partly actuates the handle mechanism, which causes undesired wear and potential damage, especially if the handle mechanism is locked.